The Good, the Bad and the Poffins
by Bolovan
Summary: A story about a very naive plusle named Diode that woke up just to bake some poffins with his friend, a minun named Covalent, which builds up to a pretty long adventure (as of now it's short actually.)
1. Waking Up

The two electric furs were sleeping in their bed, when all of a sudden a starly sang its beautiful melody and woke them up. They were the cheerleader pokémon, a female plusle named Diode and a male minun named Covalent.

"Good morning Diode," said Covalent.

"Good morning Covlanet, I just don't know how, but I woke up with a brilliant idea!" said Diode.

"What is that one brilliant idea," exclaimed Covalent, with a kind of unexicited tone, as if he was sarcastic.

"I flink you'll love it!" said Diode, as she was jumping on the bed.

"Just stop with the hyping and get to the point."

"I thought about making some poffi-"

"What? That sounds like a bad idea already!"

"Oh, Colavent, you're so cute. I would grab your cheeks and cuddle with you. Anyways, I wanted to make some poflins!"

"What in Arceus' name? Why?"

"Wait, you never fleard about poflins? Are you not with the times? They're deli-"

"Delicious? Have you been snorting pokéblocks? It would all end up with tons of burnt Poffins because we can't even push the buttons on a microwave correctly, forget cooking! We are only one feet tall!"

"Oh cummon, can you ever agree with me?"

"Look, I know that we are the cheerleader pokémon and that we should be best friends forever and all of that, but I have to be honest and tell you that some of your ideas are downright stupi-"

"Here, grab this! You are never Colvent wiflout one!"

"A pomeg berry? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Eat it!"

"Ok." said Covalent as he was happily eating the berry.

"Better?"

"Huh?"

"Do you flink what I just said was a good idea?"

"Yeah, we're the best friends!"

"I feel so exicited!" said Diode, as she was so happy both of them were discharging electricity from their cheeks.

They were pretty exicited about making poffins, not necessarily because they wanted to perform better at contests, but just as a meal.

However, the two had an unexpected surprise, and a not-so-good surprise at that...


	2. Kitchen

As Diode was opening the fridge the critters realized something.

"Where did all of the pecha blerries go?" said Diode.

"Well, I don't know, maybe because you ate all of them last night while we were watching a stupid Super Contest and I had to torture myself with durin berries!" said Covalent, after the effects of the pomeg berry were starting to wear off just slightly.

"Convleant, I have to say, you are such a negatlive influence in my flife! I do not accept your oplinion!" shouted Diode, as both of them were discharging electricity because of rage.

"...Was it because I said the truth? They were just a bunch of berries, just chill, come on, we still have mo-" exclaimed Covalent, clearly calming down.

"BOLT STRIKLE!" said Diode, as she was surrounding itself with a lot of energy, about to charge at Covalent.

Covalent was screaming in agony, but then said "Wait, how do you even know Bolt Strike?"

"Via TM, my flend."

"What do you mean via TM? You can't learn that move via TM! Only Zekrom knows Bolt Strike!"

"You are stu-"

"Sweetie, let's just back to making poffins, okay? No more moves that were learnt with the power of plastic discs, okay?" said Covalent, completely discharged of energy and panting from the rage.

"Okay." said Diode, also panting due to the huge amount of effort put into attempting to discharge enough electricity.

When they took a closer look at the fridge, they saw they only had jaboca, oran and durin berries left, which are all berries they completely despise.

"I am so plised off right now! THUNDERBOLT!" said Diode.

"...Diode, you're kidding, right? We could use those berries to make poffins and, maybe give them to others? Also why do we even have these berries if we absolutely hate them?"

"Uncle Laxartive keeps sendling them, let's Volt Tackle him!"

"Again, how do you even know Volt Tackle? Via what stupid thing? A TM?"

"No, stupid little Cavloent, I learn it after I ate a cheri berry."

"Let's just make poffins."


End file.
